wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassinatrix08
7:01:44 PM Canto: Crow was chatting with Ruby while Felix snored and Jasper was cleasning the haunted house. 7:03:10 PM Crow: Crow was! 7:04:21 PM Canto: Eventually, Ruby dozes off as welll. Busy day for her! 7:05:15 PM Crow: Crow gives her the shoes-off/blankets on treatment as well, and then goes to sleep herself! 7:06:18 PM Canto: You're not sure why, maybe it was seeing that short bit of the unremembered Pixar fish movie, but you get yanked into your memories again. 7:07:07 PM Crow: Oh crap. 7:07:36 PM Canto: Yep. this is the first one of these you'ev had in a couple weeks. 7:12:14 PM Crow: Crow quickly gets absorbed into it. 7:12:39 PM Canto: You feel it pull you under just as you drift off into sleep. 7:14:59 PM Canto: You're back there. The last time you were here, you had agreed to help Dalton escape from the compound. He said he just wanted to leave, to go somewhere and be left alone. He was tired of people, and gave you his word, for whatever it's worth, not to start murdering people. 7:16:17 PM Crow: Crow vowed to kill him if he did. 7:17:04 PM Canto: Indeed. But for what it was worth, she believes him. He seems sincere. 7:21:48 PM Canto: He may even want to kill himself or something -- they won't let him do it here. 7:22:28 PM Crow: Crow does not approve of that. 7:25:23 PM Canto: It's just a feeling you got. Could be wrong. 7:26:15 PM Crow: Crow doesn't worry about it. It is his business. 7:26:23 PM Crow: Crow will ask later, though. 7:28:27 PM Canto: In any case, after that encounter, he leaves you alone the next couple of weeks, and you settle back into your old pattern of hypnosis, drugs, physical training, and blackouts. You find yourself in Doc's office one afternoon, having a checkup. 7:30:35 PM Crow: Crow puts up with it. 7:32:48 PM Canto: Doc: So Crow, Crow, Crow, how are you feeling? Are you finding the taste of licorice prevalent? 7:34:12 PM Crow: Nope! 7:34:24 PM Canto: Doc: Especially when you're eating htings that are not licorice? 7:36:11 PM Crow: Hasn't happened yet, Doc. 7:38:17 PM Canto: Doc: Good, good. It's an occasionally side effect of one of the medications, and I am very very curious about it. 7:39:52 PM Crow: Nope, I'm good. 7:40:32 PM Canto: Doc: How is Dalton? He has been rather evasive lately. I wonder if I made him uncomfortable. 7:42:26 PM Crow: I think he's super uncomfortable around you. 7:42:36 PM Crow: But that's probably okay, I mean, he is a vampire. and an asshole. 7:43:24 PM Canto: Doc: Oh, I am not pining for his presence. AS you know, I dislike the man. 7:43:46 PM Crow: He bit me, finally. 7:44:04 PM Canto: Doc: Ah, yes? How did you find that? 7:46:12 PM Crow: Awful. I don't want anyone to do that to me ever, ever again. 7:52:58 PM Canto: Doc: Very interesting. I quite agree, really. 7:53:44 PM Crow: Don't most people feel that way? 7:57:07 PM Canto: Doc: Well, the vampire's bite naturally releases endorphins, in combination with the vampire's mental powers to induce pleasure. It's quite involuntary on the vampire's part, from my studies. 7:57:47 PM Canto: Doc: Obviously Dalton does not seem the type to be overly concerned with his prey's sensations. 7:58:53 PM Crow: I don't know. He might like it if they were guilty or upset about it. 8:04:35 PM Canto: Doc: Oh? I was under the impression that you had a moderately higher opinion of the man. 8:05:35 PM Crow: No, I think he's a dick. 8:08:09 PM Crow: He's a dick who's helping us, though, so that's got to be respected. 8:18:33 PM Canto: Doc: Indeed. And his contributions to my research have not be small. How is your resistance to him? 8:20:22 PM Crow: Not great when he turns it on full-force. 8:22:17 PM Canto: Doc: Not for much longer. According your most recent scans, you're reaching what I have dubbed the Leibowick Pinnacle. 8:22:55 PM Crow: What's the Leibowick Pinnacle? 8:22:59 PM Crow: And who is Leibowick? 8:27:32 PM Canto: Doc: Peak resistance to vampiric mind control! you will be aware of their attempts to get into your head, and will be able to push back against it. Next time Dalton tries to go full power on you, push back at him. Try and eject his presece from your mind by force. 8:27:51 PM Canto: Doc: Leibowick was my very first subject. The.... Prototype, if you will. 8:29:19 PM Crow: Yeah? What happened to him? 8:31:21 PM Canto: Doc: He was killed in the field. 8:32:14 PM Crow: Exploooooded? Torn apart? Bit? 8:33:42 PM Canto: Doc: Torn apart. Very messy. I still have many parts of him in my lab. Would you like to see? 8:34:16 PM Crow: Yeah! By what? 8:35:47 PM Canto: Doc: A vampire, I believe. Or a bear. Or a vampire bear. 8:36:09 PM Canto: She goes over to her desk and pulls out a sealed jar with an eyeball floating in it. "Ahh, here's his eye." 8:37:14 PM Crow: That is the coolest way to die ever. 8:37:20 PM Crow: Crow peers. He peers back! 8:39:58 PM Crow: I'll remember you, Leibowick. Unless I get brainwashed or whatever. 8:44:47 PM Canto: Doc smiles cheerfully. 8:45:32 PM Canto: Doc: all right. You can go now. Unless you want to stick around while I relax a bit and watch pornography. 8:47:32 PM Crow: No. God no. 8:55:13 PM Canto: Doc: I was told it's always polite to offer. 8:55:22 PM Crow: No thank you. Really. 8:57:39 PM Crow: Crow escapes! 8:57:47 PM Canto: Narrowly! 8:58:03 PM Canto: You find Dalton waiting for you as you head back to you rroom. He's waiting outside. 8:59:15 PM Crow: Oh, great, you. Now what? 9:11:55 PM | Edited 9:12:59 PM Canto: Dalton: What, I can't have a conversation with you? 9:14:38 PM Crow: I take bribes. 9:14:58 PM Crow: Pony up. 9:15:20 PM Canto: Dalton tosses you a fancy European chocolate bar. 9:15:58 PM Crow: Nice! I hope it's not poisoned. 9:16:01 PM Crow: Crow bites into it anyway. 9:16:18 PM Crow: What's the frequency, Kenneth? 9:16:41 PM Canto: Can we chat in your room? 9:16:59 PM Crow: Oh, for the hot hot sexings? 9:17:01 PM Crow: Sure. 9:22:31 PM Crow: Crow goes into her room and beckons him in. 9:22:58 PM Canto: He goes in. "I cut off the bugs in your room." 9:23:31 PM Crow: Thanks? 9:23:40 PM Crow: Crow has forgotten about promising to rescue him, as he hypnotoaded her. 9:25:21 PM Crow: Why are you being so nice? 9:25:27 PM Crow: Are you gonna like, snap my neck for killing all your ties? 9:25:28 PM Canto: He looks at you. "Remember." 9:25:37 PM Crow: Remember what, you're being all weird. 9:25:45 PM Canto: He unlocks the memories! 9:26:26 PM Crow: Ohhhh. 9:26:30 PM Crow: Goddammit, Dalton. 9:26:33 PM Crow: Crow tries to slap him. 9:27:46 PM Canto: He lets you! 9:27:59 PM Canto: Dalton: Yes, yes. 9:29:20 PM Crow: I have enough people in my head already! 9:29:34 PM Crow: I'm the closest thing you even have to a friend, keep your mucky fingers out of my brain. 9:29:36 PM Crow: Jerk. 9:29:56 PM Canto: Dalton: Couldn't have you blabbing to Doc. 9:30:15 PM Crow: Yeah, but you didn't ask first. 9:30:32 PM Canto: Dalton: I'm not so good with that. 9:30:38 PM Crow: Yeah, obviously. 9:30:44 PM | Edited 9:30:52 PM Crow: Hey, you're not gonna try to kill yourself, are you? 9:31:07 PM Canto: Dalton: ..... not sure. Probably not. Maybe I just want the freedom to do so if I feel like it's my time, right? 9:31:43 PM Crow: Probably not? 9:31:50 PM Crow: 'cause I can kill you right here if that's what you want. 9:32:52 PM Canto: Dalton: No you wouldn't. You would almost klll me, and then they'd resuscitate me. 9:33:09 PM Crow: Well how do I permakill you, then? 9:33:54 PM Canto: Dalton: I'm not saying I wanna die. 9:34:03 PM Canto: Dalton: I want to be able to. 9:34:06 PM Crow: I'm not saying I'm gonna kill you without asking, dork. 9:36:02 PM Canto: Dalton: You know how to kill me. That's what we've been training youf or for the last year. 9:36:11 PM Crow: Yeah, but you just said that wouldn't work. 9:39:09 PM Canto: Dalton: If we were away from the base, you could do so. The point is that the sensors here would have a 'rescue' team here very quickly. 9:40:30 PM Crow: Oh. Okay. 9:40:43 PM Crow: Well I don't think you should kill yourself. For what it's worth. 9:40:55 PM Crow: I think you should try not being a jerk for a while. 9:41:02 PM Crow: You know, for a change of pace. 9:41:49 PM Canto: Dalton: Mmm. I think I'm going to try being a hermit. Maybe then I can transition into non jerkhood. But only jerk-me will be able to get out of here. The key is Doc. 9:42:02 PM Crow: Yeah? 9:42:32 PM Crow: I could see you as a hermit. I think you'd be good at herming. 9:45:41 PM Canto: Dalton: Whenver she's around me, she's got one hand on that remote around me. If I could hypnotize her, I could get out of here. She has the authoriztion to deactive the explosives. Problem is, whenever I'm around, she's got one finger on that button. Soon as she feels me in her head, she flicks the switch. She has let me hypnotize her before, to see what it was like -- you know how much of a weird experience junkie she is. But only when there are other guards and personnel around. 9:46:04 PM Canto: Dalton: I think she also let me do that so that she knows what it feels like. 9:46:44 PM Crow: It's a good thing to know. 9:48:46 PM Canto: Dalton: Right. Anyway, point is. I need that remote. Or at least, she needs that remote to be taken away from her. Just long enough for me to trance her. 9:49:06 PM Crow: Although I kind of hate it. 9:49:15 PM Crow: Hmm. All right. 9:49:33 PM Crow: If you kill her, though, i'm gonna stake ya. Sorry. 9:50:21 PM Crow: If it makes you feel better, I'd stake her if she tried to kill you too. 9:51:37 PM Canto: Dalton: I'm not going to kill anyone. Won't even drink from anyone. I shouldn't need to. 9:52:44 PM Crow: Well, if you need you can always nosh on me again. 9:52:53 PM Crow: I'm nice and fat, lots of nums in there. 9:53:58 PM Canto: Dalton: Nah. I get enough bloodbags. So. She lets her guard down around you, I know it. 9:55:35 PM Crow: ... not really sure that's true. 9:59:36 PM Canto: Dalton: She's a creature of habit. It is always in her left lab coat pocket. We have a training session scheduled in three days. That will be the time. 10:01:17 PM Crow: ... you want me to pick her pocket? I'm... not real sure I can do that. 10:03:57 PM Canto: Dalton: We'll have to make a.... distraction. Maybe you can 'accidentally' cut me deep. 10:05:02 PM Crow: ... you're sure I won't kill you? 10:05:14 PM Crow: Even if I cut your head off? 10:06:39 PM Canto: Dalton: You have to wound me in such a way that I can still escape. So don't do that. A hand is fine. 10:07:35 PM Crow: ... I should cut your hand off? ...ew. But that'll grow back. Right? 10:07:57 PM Canto: Dalton: It'll regenerate, given time, yes. 10:09:02 PM Canto: Dalton: Once I can get Doc to deactive the micro explosives, getting out of the compound is nothing. You want to escape to? Or are you staying? 10:09:20 PM Crow: Nah, I'm staying. 10:09:46 PM Canto: Dalton: All right. 10:10:32 PM Crow: I still wanna kill bad stuff. 10:12:05 PM Canto: Dalton: Well. Okay. This is gonna take a bit of improv. You sure you wanna help me with this? 10:12:30 PM Crow: Oh yeah, I'm doin' it for looooove. 10:12:35 PM Crow: Crow bats her eyelashes at him. 10:13:45 PM Canto: Dalton: ... boy, you can do better. 10:15:15 PM Canto: Dalton: All right. You're gonna have to forget again until Wednesday. When you see me on Wednesday, you'll remember. Right? What were we just talking about? 10:15:44 PM Crow: Don't worry, I'm mostly asexual anyway. 10:15:54 PM Crow: ... uh... what were we talking about. 10:15:55 PM Crow: Crow frowns. 10:17:31 PM Canto: Dalton: The money you owe me for my ties. 10:17:46 PM Crow: I bought you new ties! Better ties! Much much better ties. 10:18:06 PM Canto: Dalton: The old ones were classics. 10:19:19 PM Crow: The old ones looked like a baby pooped on your shirt! 10:19:59 PM Crow: Sometimes after eating peas and sometimes after eating carrots, but poop is poop! 10:20:36 PM Canto: Dalton: MAn, I don't miss that. 10:23:07 PM Crow: Babies, or poop? 10:26:40 PM Canto: Dalton: All of it. Babies, boots, peeing. Disgusting. 10:27:08 PM Crow: It is gross, that's true. 10:27:14 PM Crow: Do you ever, like, cough up a bloodball or anything? 10:27:35 PM Canto: Dalton: I've burped................ 10:27:54 PM Crow: But nothing comes up, right? 10:29:42 PM | Edited 10:29:57 PM Canto: Dalton: Just some blood. 10:30:04 PM Canto: Dalton: Yes, it's as disgusting as it sounds. 10:30:18 PM Canto: Dalton: Anyway. You still owe me for those. 10:30:28 PM Canto: Dalton: Disgusting or not. 10:31:00 PM Crow: No. I'm not aiding and abetting you looking like a 1970s disco reject. 10:31:37 PM Crow: Have you tried like, getting a dehydrator and making blood rollups? 10:32:20 PM Canto: Dalton: Can't say as I have. 10:33:42 PM Crow: You should totally try that. 10:36:43 PM | Removed 10:41:26 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 10:37:08 PM Crow: You are not curious enough, Dalton. 10:37:22 PM Crow: You gotta try new things! Experiment! Unlive a little! 10:37:53 PM Canto: Dalton: I.... keep that mind. I'll get out of your hair, though. Before you have to thrw me out. 10:40:07 PM Crow: Yeah. Sure. Come again some time, this was fun. 10:40:13 PM Crow: ... weirdly. 10:40:17 PM Crow: Thanks for the candy. 10:40:52 PM Canto: Dalton takes his leave! 10:41:59 PM | Removed 10:43:42 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 8:01:17 PM Canto: Dalton had given her a candybar. 8:02:15 PM Crow: ... that was weird. 8:05:31 PM Canto: So! Anything you wanted to do before the Wednesday training session? 8:06:09 PM Crow: Crow isn't sure what to do, actually! She's not sure whether she should just push her over and take the controls, or try to pickpocket her, or what. 8:06:15 PM Crow: Crow will not be attempting to seduce her. 8:06:49 PM Canto: You don't know! 8:07:53 PM Canto: But seduction probably won't work. 8:10:14 PM Canto: You could just try knocking her over! 8:11:29 PM Canto: Anyway, Wednesday rolls around. You're weirdly stressed out! Not sure why, though, it's just one of your normal training sessions with Dalton. 8:11:44 PM Crow: Crow might. 8:12:35 PM Crow: Crow tries wearing herself out on him a bit. ... that sounded creepier than anyone meant it. 8:13:26 PM | Edited 8:13:32 PM Canto: Well, you get to the training room! Doc and Dalton are already weaiting for you. As you're stretching and getting ready, Dalton makes eye contact and unlocks the memory, then puts a finger to his mouth in a 'shhhh' gesture. 8:14:35 PM Crow: Crow widens her eyes, and nods. 8:16:26 PM Crow: Crow at first just waits for an opportunity to grab it right out of her pocket. 8:17:17 PM Canto: Gimme a roll! You and Dalton start sparring. He's taken to using a variety of weapons against you to express the range of vampire-fighting situatinos you'll have to deal with. 8:17:56 PM Crow: ((10/10!)) 8:18:27 PM Canto: ((Nice!)) 8:19:14 PM Canto: At one point, Dalton hits you with a blow, which sends you hurtling toward Doc! you run into her before righting yourself, and you're able to grab the remote out of her pocket while she's distracted! 8:19:39 PM Canto: Roll again. 8:19:54 PM | Edited 8:20:00 PM Crow: ((10, again, believe it or not!)) 8:21:00 PM Canto: She does not even notice, as she's too busy collecting her papers from her clipboard that went all over the place. You can stash the remote away safely, into your loose workout pants or into your cleavage or where ever! 8:21:22 PM | Edited 8:22:13 PM Canto: It was so smooth that even Dalton didn't notice you did it. 8:22:19 PM Crow: Crow tries to hint to him! 8:24:16 PM Canto: You nod at him, talk with your eyes, jerk your head to indicate that you have the remote! 8:24:29 PM Canto: Doc: Are you feeling all right, Crow? Muscle spasms? 8:24:44 PM Crow: Little bit. 8:26:38 PM Canto: She steps up to examine your neck! 8:26:42 PM Canto: Her fingers are cold. 8:27:47 PM Canto: Dalton steps up to you! "Hey, Doc." 8:28:07 PM Crow: Eee. 8:28:54 PM Canto: Doc's fingers go to her coat pocket and her eyes widen when she realizes her blow up dalton remote isn't there! "Oh, bother." 8:29:38 PM Crow: Uhoh. 8:30:57 PM Canto: She pats down her lab coat in a fury! Then she looks at you with wide eyes! "Crow, did you...?" 8:31:12 PM Crow: Me? 8:32:11 PM Canto: "My remote, I can't find it..." Then she trails off as her eyes go glassy and unfocused. 8:32:32 PM Crow: ... yeah, it was me. I'm sorry. Dalton, don't do anything creepy to her, okay? 8:35:01 PM Canto: Dalton: Yeah. Scout's honor, I don't plan on it. I just want out of here. K, Doc. Here's the deal. I need you to deactivate the microexplosives. 8:36:07 PM Canto: Doc: Microexplosives. Yes. 8:36:12 PM Canto: Dalton: Also, I need you to remember, when all this is over, that I hypnotized Crow into this. So you shouldn't punish her too harshly. Wasn't her fault. 8:39:13 PM Crow: Crow observes. 8:40:04 PM Canto: Doc: Whatever you say, Dalton. 8:40:16 PM Canto: Dalton: Go and take care of that now. Come back when you're done. 8:40:20 PM Canto: Doc nods, and leaves! 8:40:27 PM Canto: Dalton: .... can I have the remote? 8:40:32 PM Crow: Yeah. 8:40:34 PM Crow: Crow hands it to him. 8:40:38 PM Crow: Just be careful with it. 8:42:55 PM Canto: He takes it! "TEmpting to stomp on it, but that seems like a surefire way of setting it off." 8:43:07 PM Crow: Yeah, I don't really wanna see the inside of your brainpan. 8:44:52 PM Canto: There's ag reen light on the remote! It starts blinking, and then it turns red. 8:46:02 PM Crow: ... that's a good thing, right? Right? 8:46:02 PM Canto: A few minutes go by. 8:46:11 PM Canto: Dalton: I haven't blown up yet. 8:46:57 PM Canto: Doc returns! "It's done. I deduced that you have hypnotized me in order to effect an escape, yes?" 8:47:05 PM Canto: Dalton: Yeah. Time for me to go. 8:47:46 PM Crow: Bye, Dalton. Keep your nose ... fangs... clean. 8:49:27 PM Canto: Doc: I surmised as such. I took the initiative to reset the guards patrols -- you shouldn't meet any inside, and you should be able to charm those outside. Here is my keycard -- I will of course reset it when I come out of this trance, so I would hurry. 8:49:35 PM Canto: Dalton: .... thanks Crow. I hope I didn't screw over too badly. 8:50:10 PM Crow: I'll be okay. Or mindblanked and reset, but that's probably okay too. 8:50:45 PM Canto: Dalton: Don't worry. You'll never see me again. Hermitage sounds pretty good. 8:50:49 PM Canto: he leaves! 8:51:29 PM Canto: Doc stands there robotically for a few moments without any new orders! 8:51:29 PM Crow: Crow waits with Doc. 8:51:53 PM Crow: I'm sorry, Doc. 8:52:42 PM Canto: AFter a few moments, alarm sirens come on, and Doc comes out of the spell. "Ohhh, that bastard." She rubs her eyes and looks at you. "You all right, Crow? His hypnosis should be wearing off by now." 8:53:30 PM Crow: Crow .... oh, right. Yeah. 8:53:42 PM Crow: Man, I really need to learn how to resist the full whammy. 8:55:30 PM Canto: Doc's phone rings! Frantically! She answers it. "Yes, I know. Because I let him go. We've all been way too complacent around that monster. He hypnotized me and Agent Crow. We should have put him back in storage months ago. Sure, send out the choppers, but he's off his leash. He had me deactivate the explosives, which means he also turned off the tracking devices. Try and find him, but he's almost certainly long gone." 8:56:23 PM Canto: Doc nods. "He probably did this now because you're reaching that point." 8:56:50 PM Crow: True. 8:57:01 PM Crow: I really don't like having my head messed with. 9:00:18 PM Canto: Doc: Really, you learned all you could from him at this point anyway. 9:01:39 PM Crow: But he could still mess with my head. 9:01:52 PM Canto: Doc: Unfortunately, we don't know what he put in your mind, or how long he's been planning on this. I'm afraid we'll have to wipe you clean. 9:02:02 PM Canto: Doc: It's the only way to be sure. 9:02:17 PM Crow: Wait, what? 9:02:24 PM Crow: All the way? Everything, my whole life? 9:03:57 PM Canto: Doc: No, not everything. But the past two years. It will be as if you just arrived. All your training will still be intact, so you won't have to relearn that. But to you it will seem as if you just arrived here. You will never have met Dalton. 9:04:31 PM Crow: Oh. 9:04:36 PM Crow: ... well, okay, I guess. 9:04:44 PM Crow: I don't like, lose my seniority or whatever, right? 9:11:17 PM Canto: Doc: No, nothing of the sort. And you will be much happier, I believe, having never met that monster. I wish I could wipe my mind. 9:12:26 PM Crow: Awww. It's okay, he didn't do anything creepy to us. ... probably. Unless we forgot about it. 9:14:33 PM Canto: Doc: I just... do not like that man. 9:14:58 PM Canto: Doc: ... anyway. The process will take three days. Is there anything you wish to do before we begin? 9:16:15 PM Crow: Ooh, yeah! 9:16:23 PM Crow: Tell me all the stuff I'm not supposed to know. 9:16:34 PM | Edited 9:16:41 PM Crow: Like, who shot JFK, how many vampires are there, why are they here? 9:16:56 PM Crow: Where is Jimmy Hoffa, and do he and Judge Crater hang out? Does Elvis live? 9:19:57 PM Canto: Doc: I'm afraid those are a bit above my paygrade. But vampires come from another world. I actually believe you to be related to that world in some way. I'm not sure how. I have a theory that the neergy emited by the portal is not bound by time. So it might be leaking into the past. Did you know there are very very many kinds of....c reatures? 9:20:16 PM Crow: OH MY GOD IS NESSIE REAL??? 9:20:30 PM Crow: Are there yetis? Chupacabras? 9:20:34 PM Crow: Leprachauns? 9:21:43 PM Canto: Doc: There are yetis. We believe that this energy had an effect on... the evolution of certain species. So subraces, that those might consider 'magical' or 'supernatural' are a result. 9:22:19 PM Canto: Doc: Like you, I believe. 9:27:29 PM Crow: Woah, so I'm like, an X-Man? 9:27:51 PM Canto: Doc: ... what is an X-Man? 9:28:39 PM Crow: Super-people with mutations and cool powers! 9:31:05 PM Canto: Doc: Oh. Well... possibly. It seems quite likely that source of your power is tied this other world. 9:34:36 PM Crow: Wow, cool! 9:35:00 PM Crow: You'll tell me I'm magic or whatever again though right? That I'm able to sense them naturally? 'cause that might turn out to matter at some point. 9:35:21 PM Canto: Doc: Of course. 9:35:49 PM Crow: Okay. What's your real name? 9:35:55 PM Crow: Is there like, a vampire king out there somewhere? 9:36:39 PM Canto: Doc: In the interest of maintiaining your focus, though, you won't know about the other supernatural beings. Our chief focus is vampires, and thus that is yours. My real name? I barely remember.... Tabitha. That was it. 9:37:08 PM Crow: Tabitha what? 9:38:46 PM Canto: Doc: Tabitha Soren. 9:39:43 PM Crow: Cool. 9:39:51 PM Crow: Okay. Anything else I should know? 9:40:06 PM Crow: That's totally awesome and that I will therefore forget? 9:42:31 PM Canto: Doc: .... I am deeply and intensely interested in BDSM. I have learned this from my preferred pornography. 9:44:49 PM Crow: Really? Well, always be sure to be safe, sane and consensual. 9:45:37 PM Crow: I'm pretty much asexual, so I don't know too much about that kinda stuff. But make sure you have safewords and partners you trust and who do proper aftercare and stuff. And get good equipment, I guess real handcuffs hurt superbad. 9:46:55 PM Canto: She takes some notes. "Good advice!" 9:47:31 PM Crow: I had a friend who was a professional domme. Super-nice girl. 9:47:51 PM Crow: ... I'm interested in sex kind of the way you're interested in brains. I think. Maybe. 9:47:58 PM Crow: They're like, interesting. 9:48:13 PM Crow: But pretty much on an intellectual level. 9:48:20 PM Canto: Doc: I'm very very interested in everything. 9:48:36 PM Canto: Doc: But I have found that I do have a sex drive. 9:51:47 PM Crow: Well that's a good thing! Try the internet, be super honest about what you like in bed. ... probably want to be somewhat evasive about your occupation though. Maybe just put psychiatrist or something. 9:53:51 PM Canto: Doc: Of course. I rarely tell people what I do for a living. 9:54:36 PM Crow: Yeah, but in this case you wanna be accurate and truthful, just not complete. 9:54:41 PM Crow: Trust is super important. 9:58:09 PM Canto: Doc nods. "I feel very close to you right now, Crow. Is this what having a best friend is like?" 9:58:54 PM Crow: Uhm, maybe? I haven't really had one since I was eight. 10:03:15 PM Canto: Doc: Well. Shall we get started? Or would you prefer to wait for the morning? 10:04:11 PM Crow: Let's get started. No use waiting. 10:11:30 PM Canto: Doc: Very well. 10:22:36 PM Canto: Doc: Just keep swimming, Crow! Go very deep. 10:23:15 PM Crow: Crow obeys! 10:28:59 PM Canto: A pair of lab aids come in. "Crow, these two are going to take you to a room I called the Clean Room. Go with them and do as they say, and I will be along shortly, do you understand?" 10:34:09 PM Crow: Sure. 10:43:17 PM Canto: They take you to a pure white room with a chair in the center of it! Then, in your dream, there's this weird period of time. This is probably where the mind-wiping presence took place, but weirdly, you don't remember the mind-wiping! Next thing you know, you're sitting in the office of the strange woman that offered you this job! You must've zoned out a sec there. 10:44:15 PM Crow: ... huh. 10:44:40 PM Canto: Doc: Are you all right, Ms. Crow? 10:46:42 PM Crow: Yeah, sure. And it's not Ms. Crow exactly, Laughing Crow is my whole first name. 10:48:46 PM Canto: Doc: How should I call you, then? 10:49:32 PM Crow: Just Crow is fine. It's a nickname. 10:50:48 PM Canto: Doc: Very well! 10:52:22 PM Canto: Doc: Are you ready to learn to fight vampires, then? 10:52:47 PM Crow: Yeah! 10:55:23 PM Canto: Doc: Now, you should know that beyond the physical training,t here is also mental conditioning here. 10:58:40 PM Crow: Okay. 11:05:08 PM Canto: Doc: Vampires possess rather.... potent mental abilities. Mind control. And we can't have the people we're training to hunt and kill them compromised, can we? 11:05:23 PM Crow: Nope! That would be bad. 11:06:33 PM Canto: Doc: Now, this program of mental conditioning involves drugs, meditation, and hypnosis. 11:07:27 PM Crow: Okay. 11:08:16 PM Canto: Doc: She watches you. Any experience with hypnosis? 11:08:36 PM Crow: Nope! 11:08:59 PM Canto: Doc: So no known susceptiability or resistance to it? 11:09:45 PM Crow: Well, I've been to a couple of parties with hypnotists, they never managed to get it to work on me. 11:12:20 PM Canto: Doc: WEll, that does not mean much. I am far more skilled than a party entertainer. And I am not terribly entertaining. 11:13:35 PM Crow: Aww, it's okay. I bet you know all kinds of great stories about monsters and stuff. That's got to be entertaining. 11:15:41 PM Canto: Doc: Perhaps too many. 11:16:46 PM Crow: But those stories are entertaining if you tell 'em right. 11:23:03 PM Canto: Doc: Well! Shall I show you to the room you'll be staying in? 11:23:58 PM Crow: Yeah! 11:25:09 PM Canto: She shows you to your room! She walks you past several of the places you heavily associate with Dalton... or that you would, if you remembered him! She's testing the wipe, but you can tell, in the dream, that it was completely successful. 11:25:40 PM Crow: Crow doesn't suspect a thing. 11:27:45 PM Canto: She shows you to your room and gets you settled in. Then Crow wakes up in the RV! 11:29:27 PM Crow: Crow sits up, trying to catch her breath, and looks around. 11:30:19 PM Canto: Ruby and Felix are still sleeping! You smell a pipe lit somewhere, sounds like from outside. 11:31:01 PM Crow: Crow sneaks outside! 11:33:48 PM Canto: Jasper is sitting outside on a folding chair, looking at the house and smoking a pipe! 11:37:54 PM Crow: You're still up? Don't you sleep? 11:37:58 PM Crow: Or do you like... run on holiness? 11:38:30 PM Canto: Jasper: Just unwinding a bit. 11:38:36 PM Canto: Jasper: Well, holiness and coffee. 11:39:05 PM Crow: Smoking's bad for you. But pipe smoke always smells nice, so you get a pass. 11:39:11 PM Crow: I didn't kill Dalton. 11:39:21 PM Canto: Jasper: No? Good, right? 11:39:29 PM Crow: Yes. Really good. Very good. 11:43:24 PM Crow: I'm super relieved. 11:43:39 PM Crow: ... also a little bit concerned. If my conditioning is gone, will I still be able to fight vamps? 11:45:37 PM Canto: Jasper: Hmmm. Well. Conditioning doesn't just go away. It could just be that the stuff they did to stymie your memory is going away without reinforcement. 11:46:34 PM Crow: I hope so. 11:48:34 PM Canto: Jasper: It could be tthat's that's why Ruby was possessed and not you. 11:48:51 PM Crow: Maybe. She said she was susceptible though. 11:48:55 PM Crow: Or Felix did. 11:49:11 PM Crow: He snores. It's kind of adorable. 11:49:37 PM Canto: Jasper: ... it grows old over time. 11:51:31 PM Crow: Yeah, but you're not thinking of him as a hobbit with hairy feet and a penchant for second breakfast. 11:53:07 PM Canto: Jasper: ... you are? 11:53:31 PM Crow: Definitely. He's got that curly hobbit hair. 11:55:32 PM Canto: Jasper: Huh. I don't quite see it, but as you will. 12:00:39 AM Crow: Crow shrugs. 12:01:31 AM Crow: Ruby's cute too, but more like a terrifyingly adorable giantess. And you're adorable. You're Gandalf, you realize. 12:02:04 AM Canto: Jasper: The pipe doesn't hurt. So who are you in this? 12:08:04 AM Crow: Um. 12:08:08 AM Crow: Well, it depends. 12:08:27 AM Crow: If I have some weird brain conditioning, I'm gonna turn out to be Boromir, and that's bad. 12:08:58 AM Canto: Jasper: Why? Do you think that they programmed you with some Manchurian Candidate stuff? 12:09:13 AM Crow: Not really, no. 12:09:17 AM Crow: But I'm scared they did. 12:10:47 AM Canto: Jasper: I see. 12:11:11 AM Canto: Jasper: Seems a valid concern. 12:11:18 AM Crow: Yeah. 12:11:27 AM Crow: Otherwise, I dunno. Maybe I'm the dwarf with an axe.